Game Guide
Community Portal Forums Knight Legends Community Forum Knight Legends Facebook Page Chat Knight Legends mChat What is ATK Power? Attack (ATK) Power is required for battle with other players. The required ATK Power of the Followers participating in the battle will be spent during each battle. By advancing in Quests and making Allies, you will be able to increase your ATK Power and form a stronger unit with stronger Followers. What is DEF Power? Defense (DEF) Power is required for defense in battles against other players. The required DEF Power of the Followers participating in the battle will be spent in each time an opponent attacks you. By advancing in Quests and making allies, you will be able to increase your DEF Power and form a stronger unit with stronger Followers. DEF Power can also be used to heal your Followers during Boss Battles. What is a Skill? Some Followers possess Skills, giving you an advantage during Battles. Skills are activated at a fixed rate, but the higher the Skill Level, the more often and better the skills will have effect. By Enhancing Followers who posses the same skills, you may be able to raise the Skill Level. What is Energy? Energy is used up during Quests. One Energy is recovered every 3 minutes. What is EXP? EXP can be gained to level up. You can receive EXP by Questing. When you level up, you will receive Stats Pts which you can use to build up your Energy, ATK and DEF. What is Gold? Gold is the currency of the realm. Earn Gold by Questing or by expelling Followers. Gold is required in order to Enhance or Evolve your Followers. What is Treasure? Treasure are collectable that you may find these during Quests. One series is made up of 6 different Treasures. If you collect all 6 Treasures in a series, you be rewarded with a powerful Follower. What is Leader? You may assign 1 of your Followers as a Leader. Once assigned, the Leader will be summoned during your Allies' Boss Battles. If your Ally wins the Boss Battle, your Leader will receive a certain amount of EXP. What is Formation? You can create your own Formation for Battles. You may form different units for both Attack and Defense. A maximum of 5 Followers can be added to your Formation each time. A Formation may not include identical Knights but you can use the same Knight in both the Attack and Defense Formations. What is a Boss Battle? As you advance in Quests, strong bosses will appear. Choose a Leader and Followers with strong attack powers from your list to fight the boss. You may request for backup from the Leaders of your Allies. You clear the area when you defeat the Area Boss. Expelling your followers When you Expel a Follower, you will receive a certain amount of Gold. Expelled Followers will disappear permanently from your Followers List so decide carefully. Leaders cannot be expelled, so if you wish to expel your Leader, assign another Follower as Leader first. You cannot add new Knights when your Knights List (Cards) is full. Any Knight that you meet during Quests will also not be added, and you will be asked to Expel your Followers to make space for new Followers. What are Blessing Points? Blessing Pts are for you to obtain Knights from our Free Booster Pack. This is one of the easiest ways for you to build your army. When you bless other players, you will get Blessing Pts. Receive more Blessing Pts when you bless an Ally and leave a comment. You will only receive Blessing Pts once every 2 hours if you bless the same person. What is a Gift? Gift can be given away to other players, such as followers, Treasures and Items. When you Gift someone, you will receive Blessing Pts. What is Trading? Trading is when you exchange the Follower of your choice with another player's Follower(s), Gold or Treasure(s). You can accept Trades made by other players too. What is Wish List? Use your Wish List to make a list of the Followers or Items you want the most. Doing this makes Trading easier for you when you are making your Trade Requests. What is a Referral code? Use this code to invite your friends! Once your friends complete the tutorial and enter your code, each of you will receive a card. Moreover, this referral code can be used more by more than one friend. In other words, the more friends you invite, the more cards you will get! This is a good way to earn powerful cards! What is a Shop? Shop is a place where you can buy all sorts of useful items such as healing items and traps. What are Booster Packs? There are many ways to gain Knights in the game. The easiest way is through our Booster Pack. * Premium Booster: Use Gems to get Knights from our Premium Booster Pack. * Daily Booster: Get a free Knight daily. Resets daily at 3pm (GMT + 9:00). * Free Booster Pack: Use Blessing Pts to get Knights. 200 Blessing Pts allow you to recruit one Knight.